Gerardo Reyero
) |lugar_nacimiento = Puebla |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Gerardo Reyero es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mayormente conocido por ser la voz de Chorro E. Gato en Los Gatos Samurai; Freezer en Dragon Ball Z; Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon (del capitulo 66 en adelante); Eo de Scila y Asterion de Canes de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco; Maito Gai en Naruto;Mikado Sanzenin en Ranma ½; Capitanazo en La casa de los dibujos; Jūshirō Ukitake en Bleach; Han Solo en la saga de Star Wars y Cíclope en la serie animada X-Men de los años 90 y como Odiseo (interpretado por Armand Assante) en La odisea. Es especialista en interpretar hombres serios y villanos, aunque también interpreta otros roles. Al igual que otros actores de doblaje y locutores, ha ingresado en la conducción, con entrevistas y programas para la Red Edusat para la televisora publica Canal 22 a finales de los noventa y principios de los 2000; Prestó su voz en un anuncio de la compañía telefónica Telmex para anunciar LADA en 1996. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right thumb|130px|right|Freezer de Dragon Ball Z thumb|Gerardo Reyero y ocho de sus personajes Biografía Gerardo Reyero es originario de Puebla. Llegó a la Ciudad de México en 1986. Empezó su carrera en el doblaje en el año 1989. Estudió actuación de 1986 a 1989 en el Instituto Andrés Soler perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A.). Su preparación educativa incluye la de Profesor de Primaria. A lo largo de su carrera actoral ha hecho teatro y locución comercial. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con la impartición de talleres de doblaje y las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Películas John Malkovich *Dr. Kay en Después de la vida (2008) *Osbourne Cox en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Rev. Gustav A. Briegleb en El sustituto (2008) *Tom Ripley en El amigo americano (2002) *Teddy Deserve en Hijos de la mafia (2001) *Athos en El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) *Gilbert Osmond en Retrato de una dama (1996) Steven Seagal *Cross en Máxima seguridad (2012) *Tao en Against the Dark (2009) *Jake Hopper en Belly of the Beast (2003) *Jack Foster en Shadow Man (2006) *Sasha Petrosevich en Medio muerto (2002) *Orin Boyd en Red de corrupción (2001/Redoblaje) Dennis Quaid *Bill Clinton en The Special Relationship (2010) *Aidan Breslin en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) *Frank Sullivan en Desafío al tiempo (2000) *Jack 'Cap' Rooney en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) *Arlis Sweeney en Secreto carnal (1993) *Jack Faulkner en Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) Liam Neeson *Alistair Little en Cinco minutos de gloria (2009) *Eliot Deacon en Después de la vida (2009) *Bryan Mills en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Daniel en Love Realmente amor (2003) *Michael Collins en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) *Franze-Otto Dietrich en Un destello en la obscuridad (1992) Ray Liotta *Hombre trajeado en El peón (2013) *Marty Kingston en Reyes de la calle 2 (2011) *Donald Carruthers en Smokin' Aces (2006) *Dorothy Macha en Revólver (2005) *Fred Jung en Blow (2001) Arnold Schwarzenegger * Ray Owens en El último desafío (2013) * Trench en Los indestructibles 2 (2012/Versión Lionsgate) * Príncipe Hapi en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Jerico Cane en El día final (1999/Doblaje original) * Conan en Conan el destructor (1984/Redoblaje) Jim Carrey *Coronel Stripes and Stars en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr. en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Peter Appleton/Luke en El Majestic (2001) *Andy Kaufman/Tony Clifton en El mundo de Andy (1999/Redoblaje) *Stanley Ipkiss en La Máscara (1994) Clive Owen * Spike en Nacidos para matar (2011/TV) * Ray Koval en Duplicidad (2009) * Louis Salinger en Agente internacional (2009) * Sir Walter Raleigh en Elizabeth: La edad de oro (2007) * Theo Faron en Niños del hombre (2006) Jimmy Smits *Paco en Mother and Child (2009) *Daniel Avila en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) *Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith (2005) *Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Agente John Travis en La hija de la luz (2000) Ron Perlman: *Hannibal Chau en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Alcalde Williams en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Horus en El Rey Escorpión 3 (2012) *Hellboy en Hellboy (2004) Andy García *Terry Benedict en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Terry Benedict en La nueva gran estafa (2004) *Terry Benedict en La gran estafa (2001) *Byron Tyler en El hombre de los placeres (2001) John Turturro *Jim en Margot en la boda (2007) *Ray Brocco en El buen pastor (2006) *John Shooter en La ventana secreta (2004) *Leon en Lesser prophets (1997) Kurt Russell * Ben Crane en Dreamer (2005) * Jeff Taylor en Breakdown (1997) * David Grant en Momento Crítico (1996) * Snake en Escape de L.A. (1996) Jeremy Irons * Antoni en El mercader de Venecia (2004) * Larry Kelly en Callas por siempre (2002) * Humbert en Lolita (1997) * Esteban Trueba en La casa de los espíritus (1993) Rupert Everett * Ernesto en La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) * Robert Whittaker en Una pareja casi perfecta (2000) * Dr. Garra/Sanford Scolex en Inspector Gadget (1999) * George en La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) Harrison Ford * Dutch Van DenBroek en Random Hearts (1999) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (1984/Redoblaje 1997) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (1981/Redoblaje 1997) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (1977/Redoblaje 1997) Tim Robbins: * Bill Loud en Cinema Verite (2011) * David Owen en Más allá de los límites (2007) * Oliver Lang/William en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) Sean Bean *Markus Kane en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) *John Ryder en Asesino de la carretera (2007) *Grey en Belleza Negra (1994) Elias Koteas *Sergei Katsov en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) *Jack Payne en Tirador (2007) *Whit en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993/Doblaje New Line) Oliver Platt * Alex en Saber dar (2010) * Gran Sacerdote en Año uno (2009) * Pete Van Heuten en La cosecha de hielo (2005) Victor Garber *Mark en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) *Alcalde Moscone en Milk (2008) *Robert Foster en Eterna juventud (2002) Jeff Goldblum *Jerry Barnes en Un despertar glorioso (2010) *Stewart en El hombre del año (2006) *Ben Dansmore en Historias de guerra (2003) Timothy Dalton * Inspector Jones en El turista (2010) * Damien Drake en Looney Tunes: de nuevo en acción (2003) * Boris Pochenko en La niñera y el presidente (1997) Dolph Lundgren * Mike Riggins en El justiciero implacable (2009) * Xander Ronson en Misión sin retorno (2007) * Ryder en Una misión de justicia (2007) Jean-Claude Van Damme *Jack Robideaux en Operación peligrosa (2008) * Phillippe Sauvage en Los duros (2006) * Christopher Dubois en The Quest (1996/Doblaje original) Jack Davenport * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) Kevin Sorbo *Predicador en El ángel vengador (2007) *Kull en Kull el conquistador (1997) *Hércules en Hércules y las amazonas (1994) Danny Huston * Joseph II en Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente (2006) * Sandy Woodrow en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jack Frye en El aviador (2004) Kevin Kline * Guy Noir en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Cole Porter en De-Lovely (2004) * George Monroe en Construyendo la vida (2001) Arnold Vosloo * Coronel Coetzee en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman III (1996) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) Oded Fehr * Ardeth Bay en La momia regresa (2001) * Ardeth Bay en La momia (1999) * Antoine Laconte en Gigolo por accidente (1999) Treat Williams * Agente Jason Ross en Crash Point Zero (2001) * Theodore Lytton en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (1999) * John Finnegan en Deep Rising (1998) Christopher Eccleston * Wolf en Secretos (2001) * Jude Fawley en Jude (1996) * David Stephens en Tumba al ras de la tierra (1994) Christopher Reeve *Superman/Clark Kent en Superman IV (1987/Doblaje de Mexico) *Jonathan Fisher en Street Smart, callejón sin salida (1987) Guy Pearce * Peter Weyland en Prometeo (2012) * Aidan McRory en Dos hermanos (2004) Ray Stevenson * Danny Greene en Matén al irlandes (2011) * Roger Wesley en Policías de repuesto (2010) Patton Oswalt * Matt Freehauf en Adultos jóvenes (2011) * Ed Herbst en El desinformante (2009) Mads Mikkelsen *Rochefort en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Le Chiffre en Casino Royale (2006) Rhys Ifans *Ivan en Greenberg (2010) *Gavin Cavanagh en Los piratas del rock (2009) Eric Roberts * Grant en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Dimitry en Contamination (2008) Jean Reno * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa (2006) Jeff Daniels * Richard Dunn en Paper Man (2009) *Sig Mickelson en Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) James Purefoy * Solomon Kane en Solomon Kane (2009) * Rawdon Crawley en Vanity Fair (2004) David Thornton * Dr. Chance en La decisión más difícil (2009) * John Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (2004/Doblaje original) Hugh Jackman * Drover en Australia (2008) * Wyatt Bose en Engaño (2008) Mark Strong * Finn en Misión Babilonia (2008) * Septimus en Stardust: El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) David Thewlis * Padre en El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008) * Roy Washburn en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) William Hurt * Presidente Ashton en Justo en la mira (2008) * Frank Bumstead en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) * Harlan James en Te amaré hasta matarte (1990) Aidan Quinn *Gerry Moore en Diva adolescente (2008) *Detective John Hallstrom en Terror ciego (1994) Bruce Campbell * Él mismo en My Name Is Bruce (2007) * PT Madison en La fiebre del oro (1998) Jon Lovitz * Mel en 3 tontos en juego (2006) * Sr. Marks en Los productores (2005) William H. Macy *Paul Ebbers en Bobby (2006) * Paul Kirby en Jurassic Park III (2001) James Woods *Vaughn Stevens en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Alan Mann en Crímenes verdaderos (1999) Dennis Haysbert *Mayor Lincoln en Soldado anónimo (2005) * Det. McBain en El piso 13 (1999) Sylvester Stallone * Frankie Delano en Mi querido asesino (2002) * Joe Tanto en Alta velocidad (2001/Redoblaje) Patrick Warburton * Of. Walter Kramitz en Hasta el cuello (2002) * Steven Stone en Scream 3 (2000) Colm Feore * Harrison en Chicago (2002) * Subastador en El violín rojo (1998) Christopher McDonald * Presidente de EU en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) * Wilson Croft en Flubber (1997) Adam Arkin *Joe Marks en No nos dejes colgadas (2000) *Will Brennan en Halloween H20 (1998) Xander Berkeley *Nathan Van Cleef en Shanghai Kid (2000) *Alexander Willis en Ángel ejecutor (1996) Tim Curry * Homero Addams en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Mayor Vladikov en La marina de McHale (1997) Kelsey Grammer ' *Snowball en Rebelión en la granja (1999) *General Partridge en Juguetes de guerra (1998) 'Andre Braugher * Cassiel en Un ángel enamorado (1998) * Cpl. Thomas Searles en Días de gloria (1989) Bryan Brown * Barry en En el límite (1998) * Doug Caughlin en Cocktail (1988) Nicolas Cage * Castor Troy en Contracara (1997) * Ben Sanderson en Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) James Belushi * Frank en Pánico en la carretera (1997) * Bill en La pequeña pícara (1991) Bill Pullman * Presidente Whitmore en Día de la Independencia (1996) * Ed Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Christopher Walken * El Hombre del Plan en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) * Max Shreck en Batman regresa (1992/Redoblaje) Otros * Herzog (Richard Carter) en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Jefe de seguridad (Edrick Browne) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) * Anthony (Michael Daingerfield) en El paquete (2013) * Jonathan Kent (Kevin Costner) en El hombre de acero (2013) * T.E. Lawrence (Archivo) (Peter O'Toole) en Prometeo (2012) * Pete Sherman (Brennan Elliott) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) * Sr. Harter (Stephen Collins) en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Agente K (Joven) (Josh Brolin) en Hombres de negro III (2012) (trailer) * Ganthet (Warren Burton) (trailer) / Carl Ferris (Jay O. Sanders) en Linterna Verde (2011) * Dum Dum Dugan (Neal McDonough) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) * Francois (Arnaud Aldigé) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Frank Scanlon (David Harbour) en El Avispón Verde (2011) * Muller (David Walliams) en Una cena para tontos (2010) * Clark Poundstone (Greg Kinnear) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) * Nate Wilson (Tom Frederic) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Sy Ableman (Fred Melamed) en Un hombre serio (2009) * Danny Fisher (John Cena) en 12 desafíos (2009) * Insertos en El justiciero implacable (2009) * Paul (Jesse L. Martin) en Peter y Vandy (2009) * John Howlett (Peter O'Brien) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Gordon Beldon (James Remar) en La profecía del no nacido (2009) *Federico Marin en Bakhita (2009) * George Armstrong Custer (Bill Hader) en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * Capitán Jack Wanderem (Forest Whitaker) en Reyes de la calle (2008) * John Birt (Matthew Macfadyen) en Frost / Nixon (2008) * Agente Cole Williams (Laurence Fishburne) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Billy Russoti/Jigsaw (Dominic West) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Conde Alois (Markus Majowski) en El enano narigón (2008) * Agente 91 (Terry Crews) en El Súper Agente 86 (película) (2008) * Seth Steadman (Mathew St. Patrick) en Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) * Ben Wade (Russell Crowe) en El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007/Doblaje TV) * Narrador en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * André Matias (André Ramiro) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Templeton Peck (John Getz) en Zodíaco (2007) * Todd (Richard Burgi) en Hostel 2 (2007) * Insertos en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) (2007) * Det. Jimmy Mulvey (Cylk Cozart) en 16 calles (2006) * Insertos en El peor de los miedos (2006) * Nikola Tesla (David Bowie) en El gran truco (2006/Redoblaje) * Ricardo Tubbs (Jamie Foxx) en Miami Vice (2006) * Samuel la oveja en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Alvin Pervis en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Daxus (Nick Chinlund) en Ultravioleta (2006) * Delinko (Luke Wilson) en Vecinos al rescate (2006) * Oliver De Boys (Adrian Lester) en Como gustéis (2006) *Mike en La segunda oportunidad (2006) * Prof. Fluke Kelso (Daniel Craig) en El arcángel (2005) * Armand (Rufus Sewell) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) * V (Hugo Weaving) en V de venganza (2005) * Ken Zorbell (Sean Astin) en Más grande que el cielo (2005) * Frank Bascombe (Richard Jenkins) en Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) * Ethan Thomas (Campbell Scott) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) * Igor Karkaroff (Predrag Bjejac) en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) * Cnel. Derricks (Ted Levine) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Vincent (Brian Van Holt) en La casa de cera (2005) * Lance (Patrick Swayze) en Secretos de familia (2005) * James "Tish" Corbitt (Eddie Marsan) en Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) *Ben (Colin Firth) en Trauma (2004) * James (James Caviezel) en Veloces y mortales (2004) * Dr. Ivan Krank en La Mascota de la Clase (2004) * Hal Montgomery (Whip Hubley) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) * Menelao (Brendan Gleeson) en Troya (2004) * Vincent Volaju en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula (2003) * Thomas Löwe (Jan Josef Liefers) en Un koala en la cocina (2003) * Roger Washington (Shawn Woods) en El contrato (2003) * Niall Toole (David Roberts) en Acosado (2003) * Arquímedes (Kevin Pollak) en Blizzard(2003) * Dr. Rupert Brooks (Sisqó) en Frío de perros (2002) * Voces adicionales en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Henry Gates (Michael Biehn) en Tiempo congelado (2002/Doblaje original) * Christopher Marshall (Ralph Fiennes) en Maid in Manhattan (2002) * Dr. William Birkin / Narrador (Jason Isaacs) en Resident Evil (2002) * Danny Parker / Tom Van Allen (Val Kilmer) en Venganza amarga (2002) * Daniel Gallagher (Harry Connick Jr.) en Life Without Dick (2002) * Klaus (Ulrich Thomsen) en Mátame suavemente (2002) * Rex (Jay Johnston) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Insertos en Tabú: Juego peligroso (2002) *Narrador (John Ventimiglia) en Velocidad personal (2002) *Wheedle (Stephen Ouimette) en Yo era rata (2001) *Federico (Eusebio Poncela) en Intacto (2001) * Cardenal Rohan (Jonathan Pryce) en La intriga del collar (2001) * Eugene Irwin (Robert Redford) en La última fortaleza (2001) * Jordy Warsaw (Edward Burns) en 15 minutos (2001) * Geoff Stone (Alan Rosenberg) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Reinhard Heydrich (Kenneth Branagh) en Conspiración (2001/TV) * Jim Olsdat (Mickey Rourke) en The Pledge (2001) * Detective Alex Tardío (William Fichtner) en ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) * Desolación Williams (Ice Cube) en Fantasmas de Marte (2001) * Adam Stewart (David Keith) en Ántrax (2001) * Atila (Gerard Butler) en Atila (2001) * Robert H. Wakefield (Michael Douglas) en Traffic (2000) * Johnny Miller / Jake (Dale Midkiff) en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Jacob Kell (Bruce Payne) en Highlander: El encuentro final (2000) * Jim Willer (Joe Morton) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) * John Lennon (Jared Harris) en Un encuentro legendario "Two of Us" (2000) * Liberty (Peter MacNicol) en El perro y el mendigo (2000) * Alcalde Augusto Quien (Jeffrey Tambor) en El Grinch (2000) * Charles Burden (Randy Travis) en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) * Jack Calloway en Milagro en la montaña (2000) * Axel (Casper Van Dien) en Sociedad para el crimen (2000) * Obélix (Gérard Depardieu) en Astérix y Obélix: Contra el César (1999) * Joe Vega (A Martínez) en Recuerdos del corazón (1999) * Rocky Marciano (Jon Favreau) en Rocky Marciano (1999) * Rayford Gibson (Eddie Murphy) en De por vida (1999) * Solomon Solomon (Alfred Molina) en Magnolia (1999) * Jack Porterson (William R. Moses) en Desapareció sin dejar rastro (1999) * Mike Tyson (Mike Tyson) en Blanco y negro (1999) * Ron Baker (Nigel Lindsday) en Alto riesgo (1999) * Cecil Cavendish en Un duque de pocas pulgas (1999) * Dr. Silverman (Stephen Rea) en Sueños de un asesino (1999) * Hector Cruz (Will Patton) en La emboscada (1999) * Marco Antonio (Billy Zane) en Cleopatra (1999) * Larry Mann (Kevin Spacey) en El gran Kahuna(1999) * Primo Sidone (Chazz Palminteri) en Analízame (1999) * Phillip (James Fox) en Mickey ojos azules (1999) * Cary (Jason Patric) en Tus amigos y vecinos (1998) * Drew (Jake Weber) en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) * Mike Henshaw (Anthony LaPaglia) en Extorsión (1998) * Insertos en El Pico de Dante (1997) * Brock Lovett (Bill Paxton) en Titanic (1997) * Tim Carson (Steve Guttenberg) en Casper: la primera aventura (1997) * Exterminador Jeff (Mark Williams) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997/Doblaje original) * Basil Exposition (Michael York) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997/Redoblaje) * Det. Joey Allegreto (James Gandolfini) en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) * Larry Schaffer (Gary Frank) en La prisión de los secretos (199 * Jax (Lynn "Red" Williams) en Mortal Kombat Annihilation (1997) * Jake McKenna (Nick Nolte) en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Rupert (Francis Guinan) en Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) * Aaron (Michael Wright) en Dinero fácil (1997) * Leo (Tom McCleister) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Dale Tucker (John Beck) en Autos de acero (1997) (TV) * Narrador en Criaturas feroces (1997) * John Lawrence Wheeler (Stephen Markle) en Virus (1996) * Phil Horace (Chris Ellis) en Eso que tú haces (1996) * Bob Collier (Martin Sheen) en Guerra en casa (1996) * Laertes (Michael Maloney) en Hamlet (1996) * Benvolio (Dash Mihok) en Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Boone (Matt Craven) en La jurado (1996) * John Baker (Chris Cooper) en Muchachos (1996) * Carl Lee Hailey (Samuel L. Jackson) en Tiempo de matar (1996) * Ted (Phil Hartman) en El regalo prometido (1996) * Nick, el cacero (Steve Sweeney), Hombre rico (Will Lyman) y Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Raskin (Nigel Bennett) en Una elección desesperada (1996) * Frost (Fred Williamson) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Dempsey (Ted Danson) en El monstruo del Lago Ness (1996) * Lord Belasco (Art Malik) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) en Corazón Valiente (1995) * Hewey Calloway (Tommy Lee Jones) en The Good Old Boys (TV) (1995) * Harry S. Truman (Gary Sinise) en Truman (1995) * Roger Prynne (Robert Duvall) en The Scarlet Letter (1995) * Capt. Cahill (Danny Glover) en Operación Elefante (1995) * Hal Griffith (George Dzundza) en Mentes peligrosas (1995) * Michael Tyler (Stephen Lang) en La aventura del osito panda (1995) * Fouchet (Tchéky Karyo) en Bad Boys (1995/Redoblaje) * Luke (Courtney B. Vance) en La última cena (1995) * Marty (Tom Arnold) en Nueve meses (1995) * The Nord (Gerard Murphy) en Mundo acuático (1995) * Narrador en El arpa de hierba (1995) * Gardok Odama en Zillion: Burning Night (1994) * Dr. Julius Scalinger (F. Murray Abraham) en Nostradamus (1994) *Gus (Denis Leary) en El árbitro (1994) * Jane Baker (Joanne K. Liebeler) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Al "The Boss" Angel (Christopher Lloyd) en Ángeles (1994) * Joe Miller (Denzel Washington) en Filadelfia (1993) * Josh (Steve Witting) / Payaso gordo (Travis McKenna) / Novio de Selina / Insertos en Batman regresa (1992/Doblaje original) * Comandante Krill (Gary Busey) en Alerta máxima (1992/Redoblaje) * Victor Vacendak (Mick Jagger) en Sin identidad (1992) * Clemens (Charles Dance) en Alien 3 (1992) * George Hayden (Anthony Hopkins) en Chaplin (1992) * Mel Wexler (Christopher Plummer) en Secretos (TV) (1992) * Phil Sultenfuss (Richard Masur) en Mi primer beso (1991) * Sir Miles Folcanet (Jürgen Prochnow) en Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) * Sr. James (Stuart Pankin) en Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) * Amador (Miguel Ferrer) en La revancha (1990) * Elliott Marston (Alan Rickman) en Quigley Down Under (1990) * Jimmie Rainwood (Tom Selleck) en Un hombre inocente (1989) * Walter Donovan (Julian Glover) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989/Redoblaje) * Hijo de Noah Curtis en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) * Padre con el árbol de Navidad (Andy Stahl) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) *Obispo Courtenay en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) * Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984/Redoblaje) * Padre Damien Karras (Jason Miller) en El exorcista (1973/Redoblaje) *Terry Malloy (Marlon Brando) en Nido de Ratas. Series de televisión Jimmy Smits * Alex Vega en Cane (2007) * Matthew Santos en The West Wing (2004-2006) * Det. Bobby Simone en NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York (1993-2004) Victor Garber * Robert Bowers en Deception (2013) * Jack Bristow en Alias (2001-2006) Julian McMahon * Christian Troy en Cortes y puntadas (2003- 2010) * Cole Turner en Hechiceras (2000-2006) Miguel Ferrer * Bill Steele en Engáñame si puedes (2009) * Dr. Garret Macy en Crossing Jordan (2001-2007) Gary Cole * Andrew Klein en El séquito (2009) * Jack Burton en La doble vida de Chuck (2008) Dylan McDermott * Dr. Benjamin "Ben" Harmon en American Horror Story (2011) * Johnny Morgan en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) James Purefoy * Joe Carroll en The Following (2013-) * Marco Antonio en Roma (HBO) (2005-2007) Otros * Marty Spinella (Al Sapienza) en House of Cards (2013-presente) * Capitan Toby Gregson (Aidan Quinn) en Elementary (2012-) * Sheriff Walt Longmire (Robert Taylor) en Longmire (2012-) * David Sandström (Peter Outerbridge) en Regénesis * Kareem Said en OZ (1997- 2003) * Criss Angel en Criss Angel Mindfreak * Insertos/Lectura de créditos en La doble vida de Chuck * William Van Der Woodsen (William Baldwin) en Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) * Don Rio Garcia (Jon D'Aquino) en A todo ritmo (2011) * Príncipe Farid Bin Abbud (Amir Arison) en Homeland (2011) * James Smith (Gildart Jackson) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2010) * Tío Marco (Joe Nipote) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2009) * Peter Florrick (Chris Noth) en La esposa ejemplar (2009-presente) * Desmond Hume (Henry Ian Cusick) en Lost (2006-presente) * John Michael 'Jack' Malone (Anthony LaPaglia) en Sin rastro (2002-2009) * Warrick Brown (Gary Dourdan) en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2000-2009) * Will Pope (J.K. Simmons) en The Closer (2005-2009) * Ed Ferrara (Currie Graham) en Esposas Desesperadas (2005-2007) * Narración en Los 4400 (2004-2007) * Reverendo Eric Camden (Stephen Collins) en El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) * Tobar Freeman en Las Aventuras de Snobs * Russell Tupper (Oliver Platt) en Huff (2004-2006) * Jimmy Cooper (Tate Donovan) en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2006) * Dr. Harold Abbot (Tom Amandes) en Everwood (2002-2006) * Red Foreman en El show de los 70s (2000-2006) * Coach Don Hauser en Los Soprano (2000-2006) * David Scatino (Robert Patrick) en Los Soprano (2000-2006) * Padre de Rellain en Chico Cenicienta (2004-2005) * Jack Pryor (Tom Verica) en American Dreams (2002-2005) * Dr. Frasier Crane en Frasier (1993-2004) * Philliph Gerald (Mykelti Williamson) en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) * Peter Scarbrow (Joe Lando) en Tierras altas (2000) * Reese Hardin (Harry Hamlin) en Estrellas de cine (1999) * Ray Campbell (Tim Reid) en Hermanas gemelas (1era voz) (1997-1999) * Johnny Domino/NightMan (Matt McColm) en NightMan: El caballero de la noche (1997-1999) * Jerry Seinfeld en Crónicas de Seinfeld (1990-1998) * Mike Barret (Rick Springfield) en Marea alta (1994-1997) * Peter Caine (Chris Potter) en Kung-Fu: La leyenda continúa (1993-1997) * Dr. Frasier Crane (Kelsey Grammer) en Cheers (1982-1993) * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Capitán Ahab (Moby Dick) Me lo contaron en Japón * Uther Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín * Entrenador Emerson en Una familia modelo * Andrew Savage en Survivor: Pearl Island * Jesús en La Pasión * Voces diversas en El mentalista * Count Teleky en Los inventores; Narrador (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") * Concejal Welch (Ed Wheeler) en Códigos de familia (Temp 1 cap 8) * Patricio en San Agustín * Peter Berg en El séquito * Voces adicionales en La superabuela (debut) Anime * Chorro E. Gato en Los Gatos Samurai * Nam, Dr. Frappe, Soldado Red Ribbon 5, Árbitro (#Torneo 21), Policía, Sargento Metallic, Tao Pai Pai (primera voz), Frank en Dragon Ball * Freezer, Mezu, Raditz (flashback ep. 45) en Dragon Ball Z * Freezer en Dragon Ball GT * Maito Gai en Naruto (2007-2010) * Maito Gai en Naruto Shippūden (2013-presente) * Asterion de Canes, Argol de Perseo (un cap.), Eo de Sila en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Aiacos de Garuda en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Version TV) (2008) * Jūshirō Ukitake en Bleach * Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Kharim en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2006) * Pharaohman en Megaman NT Warrior (2004) * Hana en Los padrinos de Tokyo (2003) * Minoru Fujii en Hajime no Ippo (2002) * Meta Caballero en Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002) * Devimon en Digimon Adventure (1999-2000) * Mikado Sanzenin en Ranma ½ (1997) * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Príncipe Endymion (2da voz) en Sailor Moon (1996-1999) * Daitetsu Kunikida en Blue Seed (1996) * Padre de Sally en Sally, la brujita (1989-1991) * Narrador y presentador en Robots Ninja * Optimus Prime en Transformers: Nueva generación * Shin'ichi Kuruma en Beast Fighter * Cody (Forma de hombre lobo) y Poncho en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Jun Uozumi en Slam Dunk * Dr. Michael/Hal-G, Kato (2da voz) y Dragonoid Destroyer en Bakugan * Jaggy en Corrector Yui * Scott Simpson en Tico y sus Amigos * Padre de Bianca en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales * Dr. Ziggurat en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Quinton en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros Miniseries * Isaiah Haden en Revelaciones (2005) (Michael Massee) * Napoleón en Napoléon (2002) (Christian Clavier) * Tony Lewis en El décimo reino (2000) (John Larroquette) * Odiseo en La odisea (1997) (Armand Assante) * Joseph Joe Jackson en Los Jackson Un Sueño Americano (1991) Series animadas Jack Riley * Hugo Pickles (Segunda voz) en Rugrats * Hugo Pickles en Rugrats crecidos Tim Curry * Dr. Thaddeus Morocco en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Profesor Calamitous en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Lord Draganus en Los campeones (1996) Kevin Michael Richardson * Gantu en Lilo & Stitch * Entrenador Smith en El espectacular Hombre Araña Otros * Scott Summers/Cíclope en X-Men * Sven Hoëk en Ren y Stimpy * Capitanazo en La casa de los dibujos * Blondycat (un cap.) en La historia sin fin * Johnny Gomez en Celebrity Deathmatch * Jax en Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Gerald Broflowski en South Park (temps. 1 y 2 doblaje mexicano) * Neil en Ugly Americans (cap. 5) * Keith Walker/El Fantasma en El Fantasma 2040 * Hobbie Brown/Prowler en Spider-Man (serie animada) * Pie Grande en Hulk: El hombre increíble * Alexander Wallis III en Heavy Gear * Brian en Padre de Familia (1ª voz) (2001-2003) * Reverendo Alegría en Los Simpson (temporada 1 y desde la 11 a la 15) * Walter en Tullidos * Narrador en Cortos de Superman * Don Gato en Don Gato y su pandilla (redoblaje de 2 caps.) * Luigi Ladri en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Señor Benito en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Narrador, voces diversas en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio * Iron 'Arry en Thomas y sus Amigos * Leonidas Van Rook en Los Sábados Secretos * Rey Pino y Comandante en Isla de Mutantes * Grifter en Jim Lee's Wild C.A.T.S * Teniente Steel en Ben 10 * Profesor Paradoja (1era aparición) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Magistrado Pyke y Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Trumbipulor y Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Omniverse * Voces adicionales en Daria * Cápitan Argyus y Senador Organa en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Daniel en Tommy Zoom * Papá de Loopy en KaBlam! * Brainder Misil en La comida que camina * Optimatus y Pierre Le Pew en Loonatics * Vince el dueño del circo en Glenn Martin, dentista * Agente "Doble Cero" en Phineas y Ferb * Agente del FBI en El show de los Looney Tunes * Baylor Hotner (ep. 29) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Rock Callahan e Insertos en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Herbert "El Jefe" Dumbrowski en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Superman, Kanye West, George Washington, El Cazador, Adam Savage, Aquaman, Anunciador de "La dama de nuevo" y Voces adicionales en MAD * Comandante Forge Ferrus en Max Steel (2013) * Dr. Morocco en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Nigel Brightmore en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Caifás en Películas animadas bíblicas * Molière en Molierissimo *Voces diversas en Las locuras de Andy Películas Animadas Jack Riley * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats en París * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats: la película Kevin Michael Richardson * Gantu - Leroy y Stitch * Gantu - La película de Stitch * Gantu - Lilo y Stitch Frank Welker * Garfield - Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas * Garfield - El divertifest de Garfield * Goddart (voz Decimator) - La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Otros * Kocoum - Pocahontas * Sherlock Holmes - Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes * Narrador del trailer - Shrek Tercero * Lex Luthor - Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos * Le Frog - Lo que el agua se llevó * Memphis - Happy Feet * Wolverine/Logan y Thor - Hulk vs. * Insertos - La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Potifár - José, el rey de los sueños * Coronel - Spirit: el corcel indomable * Henry - La víspera de Navidad * Jeremías - El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente * Poncio Pilatos (Gerard Plunkett) - Ben-Hur, la película animada * Rey Frederic - Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop * Lord Gastrous - Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada * Vendedor - Un cuento de Navidad (1996) Películas de Anime * Narrador en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar * Freezer en Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta * Reportero en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Ullr en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses * Edward "Eddy" Steam en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor * Demaon en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la Rosa * Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna * Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños Telenovelas brasileñas Oscar Magrini * Vanderley en Paraíso Tropical (2007) * Manuel Teixeira en Niña Moza (2006) * Humberto en Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) * Cap. Macario en La Mestiza (2004) Edson Celulari *Silvio en Páginas de la Vida (2006-2007) *Glauco en América (2005) *Jean Valjean en El Sabor de la Pasión (2002-2003) José Wilker * Francisco Macieira en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Luiz Galvez en Amazônia (2007) (Miniserie) * Giovanni en Señora del destino (2004-2005) José Mayer * Augusto Cesar en La Favorita (2008-2009) * Marcos Ribeiro en Vivir la Vida (2009-2010) * José Pereira en Fina estampa (2011-2012) Antonio Calloni * Mohamed en El Clon (2001-2002) * Bartolo Migliavacca en Terra Nostra (1999) Otros * Terêncio en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003-2004) (Ernani Moraes) * Miguel en Isaura la Esclava (2004) (Jackson Antunes) * Raúl Toledo en El viaje (1994) (Miguel Falabella) * Floriano en Mujeres de arena (1993) (Sebastião Vasconcelos) * Pelópidas en Acuarela del amor (2009-2010) (Marcos Breda) * Gilberto en Belíssima (2005-2006) (Marcos Palmeira) * Totó en Passione (2010-2011) (Tony Ramos) * Fabiano Delamare en Insensato corazón (2011) (Gero Pestalozzi) Dramas coreanos * Sargento (PSY) en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 (2012) * Rey (Park Chan Hwan) en Educando a la princesa (2006) Videojuegos David Scully * Sargento Johnson en Halo 3 * Sargento Johnson en Halo 3: ODST * Sargento Johnson en Halo: Reach Otros * Perro "Estrangulador" L. McGraw, Varios en Fable II * Logan en Fable III * Presentador de Night Springs, Poseídos, Voces adicionales en Alan Wake * Abbadon, Voces de ángeles y arcángeles en Darksiders * Narrador FBI (Multijugador) en Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Jarvan IV, Jax, Blitzcrank, Skarner, Garen en League of Legends * General Tigre en Puppeteer * Voces adicionales en Halo 3: ODST * Voces adicionales en Halo 4 * Aquaman en Injustice: Gods Among Us Documentales * Narrador en Océanos (2009) * Narrador en Los más grandes secretos de la magia finalmente revelados * Narrador en Shocks * Morgan Spurlock en Super engórdame * Jim Morris en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible * Juez Phillipson en El peso de una Nación * Narrador en Llegaron los extraterrestres * Presentador en off en Cinema Cinema Cinema Publicidad *Lipton *Dermoprada *BMW *Comerciales del Ejército y Fuerza Aérea *PRI (promo para radio; "Nueva planta de producción...") (2012) *Pastelerías El Globo (publicidad para radio) (2012-presente) *Boston Medical Group (2012) *TEPJF (2013) *Sun-tea (2013) comercial versión mexicana *Gobierno de la República (promo: "Emergencia meteorológica") (2013) Trivia *En una entrevista para la web ANMTV (Anime, Manga y TV) Gerardo Reyero confesó que su personaje animado favorito (de todos los que ha doblado) es Capitanazo de La Casa de los Dibujos, ya que con este personaje puede decir cosas que normalmente no podría. *Reemplazó a Mario Castañeda como voz oficial de Jim Carrey en la películas La Máscara , El mundo de Andy , El Majestic , Los pingüinos de papá. y Kick-Ass 2 *Gerardo Reyero ha doblado a dos personajes del seiyu Kaneto Shiozawa: Nam de Dragon Ball y Devimon de Digimon. *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Dragon Ball: El Episodio de Bardock" donde hizo a Freezer. *Partició en algunos episodios de La niñera (primera y segunda temporada) Televisión nacional *Narrador en Confesiones del más allá. (2013) *El papá de Cris en Skimo (2006) (Capítulo "Banquete Aristócrata")thumb|right|230px|Gerardo Reyero en skimo Enlaces externos *Entrevista a Gerardo Reyero para el periódico mexicano "El Debate" Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos